A Spartan Amongst Ninjas
by Fuhrer Mustang
Summary: It's seem's like a routine op, just another mission till he can get back to earth, but is there something their not telling him?


Disclaimer: Aye! What's up guys, its Fuhrer Mustang here with my attempt at Fanfiction. This will be my first fic combining two of my favorite universes (Naruto and Halo) with a concept that hasn't been successfully sprung yet. I'm 100% open to constructive criticism so if you could (after reading of course) leave a review. I hope this is the start of something great and entertaining to you all. Also, I do not own the Halo or Naruto franchises. Now lets get started.

**A Spartan Amongst Ninjas**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"Chief, your next assignment will be an investigation of the previously abandoned mining/research station orbiting Jupiter. The station was used to study the effects of Helium-3 to see if we could use it to power a new type of MAC cannon. As you can tell, it didn't pan out. There have been scouting reports that place Covenant Remnant forces in that area, we believe their attempting to bring the station back online for its mining capabilities. Now, normally we would send a Frigate to wipe it from existence but ONI says they want to recover some data they failed to retrieve when it was previously abandoned. This is where you come in." A hologram detailing the stations exterior with an arrow pointing towards the docking bay than appears over the debriefing table. "We need you to go in there, get the data, and set the nuclear reactor inside off to destroy the station. Think you can handle it?"

John looks over the file briefing him of the mission once more before speaking "Without a doubt sir."

Lasky sighs "Glad to hear it Chief, we'll bring the Infinity around orbit of Saturn then you can take a pelican the rest of the way to the station, get the job done then we can all head home."

"_Yeah, home…"_ John thought to himself as he salutes his commanding officer and heads toward the docking bay. _"I wonder what Earth is like without the Covenant troops littering the streets of cities and their ships filling the skies…"_

* * *

On his 15 minute stride to the pelican he went over his strategy for the mission ahead, after reviewing the report a third time he memorized the blueprints so he wouldn't have to check in the field. This was the extra work he had to go through without Cortana by his side, she was always the one to prepare while the actual work and on hands adjustments were done by John. He felt strange thinking about how she wasn't with him, but his mind was forced off the topic as he entered the docking bay.

"Chief" One Spartan salutes the chief as he walks through the door, a corporal as told by the emblem on his shoulder says. "The pelican is this way sir." John nods and proceeds to follow, all the while secretly marveling at the sight of all the Spartans in the Bay behind his mask. It was truly something that there were so many like him again, it made him feel not so alone. Maybe now his teammates will be able to keep up with him now… He doubted it.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you corporal." The pelican was before him door open and ready for boarding, there was a woman sitting in a foldable chair near the ramp playing with a yo-yo looking bored out of her skull. That is until she noticed who was hovering over her; she nearly jumped out of her skin she rose out of her chair so fast into a salute. "Lieutenant Robin Lynch reporting for duty chief! I'll be your pilot today."

John gave a small nod and proceeded on board taking note of the armory prepared for him aligning one wall of the ship. The lieutenant followed him aboard and went inside the cockpit.

"Just give me the word when you're ready for takeoff sir."

He went over the supplies he needed, one BR55HB SR Battle Rifle with 2 spare magazines of ammo, one M6H Handgun with 3 spare magazines, 4 M-9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenades and a Jet Pack attachment for his armor. "All set lieutenant." He says while strapping down to his seat and closing his eyes, preparing for the incoming mission.

"This is Lieutenant Robin Lynch looking for clearance on departure… Roger that… don't fret up there guys this'll be over in a jiffy." And with that they were off, next target Xerxes Space Station. _"But why was the bridge worried? Didn't the captain say this would be easy?" _John thought to himself but pushed it into the back of his mind, stray thoughts in the middle of an op gets you killed, it was time to focus…

* * *

"Doesn't look too impressive to me." The pilot says, and she was kind of right. The station was in orbit, a little smaller than a MAC platform. It looked offline, most of the systems appeared offline… But judging from the covenant carrier docked and connected to it, it wasn't. "Looks like we gotta fly under the radar Chief, I'm sealing the cockpit and dropping you nearby the docking bay doors. Give me a ring when you need EVAC."

"Roger that Lynch." John unstrapped and made sure his magnetic boots and jet pack were in order before heading towards he door just as it started opening. As soon as the door completed the process he leaped out into the void of space maybe a couple thousand feet above the station. John went down in a dive, as soon as he was within 300 feet The Chief reversed his position with his feet now facing towards the station and had his jacket go off in bursts to slow his landing. He then activated his boots and hooked onto to the roof of where the docking bay was located, moving towards the entrance at a brisk pace he reached right above the door, at the edge, before taking a step off and using his jetpack to stabilize himself in midair and fly directly into the bay. Deactivating the jet pack John drops to the floor and examines his surroundings. No life signatures. He equips his Battle Rifle and surveys the scene around him. _"well there's a phantom parked right here but where are its crew?" _

Other than the phantom it appeared to be stripped pretty bare, the bay that is. No crates, no equipment, no anything. The Chief dismissed this as being a result of the abandonment, he moved onwards and into the hallway. It took him a little but after checking the first hallway and climbing up a non working elevator shaft he picked up some motion signatures, John went into a crouch and moved down the hall till they were in sight.

This was where the nuclear reactor was located and there were quite a few anomalies in the room. Eight grunts in pairs of two aligning the corners of the room with five brutes patrolling around the core and a chieftain examining it. But what had John's attention was a door at the end of the room where an elite just came out of. _"Damn it, I need to hit this room last. The data should only be up the hall." _He transitioned from one side of the door to the next and continued onward. This was the level where most of the essentials of the base was located so he did a long range scan of the level, strangely spotting no lifeforms except in the Core room. John moved into the data room and all of the computers were off, he approached the main processor and activated it. The room filled with life and the computers made a ringing noise, The Chief paid this no mind and inserted a data chip which begin transferring all information from the station and onto it. This process would only take a second and he could on his way. Huh, it sure was quiet with no Cortana to banter with, that would always make John remember he was alive, to know he could still hear and speak. The quiet was no detriment but her voice would make things more bearable. _"Still not adjusted to being without her…"_

_***CLICK***_

The chip slid out and into John's hand. Now it was time to finish this and go 'home'. _"What is the meaning of home?" _This question always seems to ring in his head at the most inopportune times. Maybe when he was finished here he could answer that question.

John saddles up against the wall at the door of the Core room. Time for business. The chief rounds the corner, Battle Rifle in hand and it's almost as if time slows for him _"first to take out the nuisance that s the grunts. They'll be troublesome when I take on the brutes." _One burst fired, the grunts in the left corner closest to him down, they were close enough he could move his weapon the slightest bit after firing to land 2 bullets in one's head and a single bullet in the others. "Three more bursts, six grunts dead." Same situation with the first two as their reaction time is that of a snail. Now, with the core in the way there's no way John could use grenades so he fires two bursts and the one sprinting at him's head. Half the magazine down, half the enemies down. Two of the brutes on each of his sides rounding him, John swings his weapon to his left firing three bursts to make sure he's down. _"Red blip gone from motion sensor."_ John doesn't have to the time to aim at the on his right so as soon as the brute is about to close on him he gives it a hard kick in the gut forces blood to spray from its mouth and sending it flying towards the wall. The Chief performs a long combat roll to the brute from his lefts body to lift it up and use it as cover from the incoming brute spikes coming right for him. By the time the idiot brute foolishly wastes his whole clip the chieftain has almost made it to John. _"Too slow." _John thinks as he tosses the body at the chieftain who wasn't far enough away to swat it aside as the corpse makes contact, causing the leader to stumble for a few seconds more than enough time for John to close the distance and aim his battle rifle at point blank range, directly at the brutes skull. _"9 more shots, magazine empty, but the chieftain is down."_ With that handled he focuses on the last brute in the room. The elite and other brute that was in here previously must be in the other room. John quickdraws his pistol in less than a second and fires 4 shots at the brutes skull "_He was struggling to load his spiker. Easy target."_

With the main threat handled, John must now make a decision. He can destroy the core right now and he should be able to escape in time, the explosion should take out the carrier as well. But there was something telling him to see what was in that room. Almost nagging at him, like a headache. _"I doubt this will change the mission, plus what if someone in that room can repair the core?" _Unlikely, but John was searching for any excuse to check this out. He loads his Battle Rifle, ready for combat. The chief set his grenades in a way around the reactor and modified them to a timer, something Cortana showed him before. "15 minutes. Plenty of time."

As John opens the door he immediately fires six bursts, three at each of the brutes. He notices the elite in the room and fires one burst into its leg, crippling it. But when the chief realizes what else is in the room he stops. At the back wall there is a large archway glowing entirely with blue light. "What the hell is this?"

The elite answers "You should know demon, your kind created it. The doorway to the gods."

"There are no gods." John says.

"Hahaha this is proof you are wrong demo- ughh" groaning in pain and clutching at his wound on the floor the elite grinds out. "This is the way to the creators and you humans left it here aging. We cannot allow this, if only I could relay word to my superiors.."

John was confused. This was just a mining and research facility, they were only using the Helium-3 for experimentations with new weapons right? Why was this here? He surveyed the data he received. "What the…" there, right there. They were attempting at a long range transportation device, but the problem was it required too much power and anyone who entered never came back out. Why wasn't he informed? But before he could ponder any longer…

"WE WILL ALL MEET THE CREATORS!" The elite yelled as he pressed button which cause the door behind John to close and lock. Shit it was a blast door. He couldn't get through… wait why was he being pulled toward the archway?

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" John screams at the elite over the roaring sounds of the Reactor in the other room speeding up. Causing The Chiefs ears to barely register the elites next words.

"Force you to atone for your sins demon." John put a shot through his head, ending his life immediately. Before John could activate his magnetic boots he was pulled through the air, right towards the portal. The Chief activates his jetpack to push away but and eventually lands right before being sent in, activating his boots immediately upon landing. He could feel the pull of the archway. What is this thing? Whatever it is, it won't kill John today. He was sure of it, 117 has faced far worse enemies than a stupid portal. Wait how long had it been since he entered this room?

_***BOOM* **_

And just like that John loses his footing with the force of a blast pushing him into the archway. Next, nothing but darkness.


End file.
